Shinzon Story 942
by Twainy
Summary: Further adventures of Shinzon. If Shinzon was given a new set of choices ... would his true nature be forever changed? If you are looking for techinical Trek you came to the wrong place :-) This is all about Picard's fine looking Nemesis!
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Prologue   
  
This scene opens shortly after Picard has dinner with Shinzon.

  
The door to Picard's ready room swished open. Q was sitting in his chair. 

"Q! What are you doing here? Get off my ship" Picard was visibly agitated.

"Ahhh Jean Luc. I am here to solve your problem."

"I can handle my own problems. Get off my ship now!" The dinner had not gone as well as he had hoped. The boy was so much like himself at that age, yet disturbingly different. 

"tsk tsk tsk … you wound me Jean Luc." 

"I mean it Q! I don't have time for this and I don't want or need your help!" Picard was losing his composure. 

"I am sorry captain but you do need me." 

Q snapped his fingers. He and Picard were now on the Scimitar mere seconds before its destruction. The scene before them was frozen in time. As they approached the two men pinned against the railing Picard's heart sank. It was definitely a life or death situation. 

"How do you feel now Jean Luc? Is this the finale you have imagined? This will be your future and THEIR end." Q pointed dramatically to Shinzon then Data. "But maybe that is what you want? Maybe this is what you've planned for all along? Maybe the universe just isn't big enough for two Picard egos?"

He was stunned at the site before him. The boy was impaled on a long rod. It appeared that he had agonizingly pulled himself along the full length of the rod and at that frozen moment in time had a death grip about his neck. Certain death awaited the boy he still fought to achieve his goal. Shinzon would see them both dead. The Captain shook the tragedy from his thoughts and returned his gaze to Q. 

"I believe in fate Q! Return me to my ship NOW!" 

"I only want to give you an option Jean Luc. Say the word and this entire nightmare can begin again with new players and new choices. Given the chance would you not want a chance at possible peace?" 

Picard hesitated. Q certainly had a flare for the dramatic. He had to at least give him that. "Come, come Jean Luc … a new set of circumstances to alter this dismal ending? Or if you prefer we can watch as the next few seconds unfold. You will live my dear captain but the boy and your manbot over there will cease to exist."

Picard mentally ran through his options. He had not foreseen his clone being killed and if what Q said was true he would be taking Data with him. Yes he felt unnerved when he learned of Shinzon's existence but he didn't wish him dead. The Praetor had his same potential just not his upbringing. He needed time, time to think this through. Time Q was not about to give him. Was Q distorting the truth? They had played this game before. Would this be a definite future or only probable?

"When does this happen and why?" Picard absently wondered out loud. 

"So you DO find my offer intriguing then mon Capitan?" Q arched an eyebrow and smiled arrogantly.

"Q!" Picard's temper was at the boiling point. "Just answer me! When does this happen and why? Are there any certainties that this won't happen again no matter how many times it is replayed?" Picard searched for a way out. Siding with Q was going to get him nothing but trouble. How many Prime Directives and Laws of Time was he breaking by even thinking about changing what had already happened? Or had it? This could be another Q game. He waited patiently for Q's response.

"If you do NOT let me change these events it WILL happen again my dear Jean Luc." Q began to head down the stairs. "Are you a betting man or are you ready to let this scenario play out? Make a decision now Jean Luc. I am quickly losing interest." 

Picard didn't see any other option. If Q was involved he had to play the game or all would lose. "Alright Q! Damn it! Change the events!"

"Are you sure Jean Luc? It could mean dire consequences for others. Are you prepared to accept the responsibility of such a decision?" 

"Q!" Picard exhaled an exacerbated sigh. "Yes YES! Just do it!" He turned from the death scene frozen before him and found he was alone in his ready room. Checking the clock he noticed it was now 3 days before his away team first encountered the Praetor. Q had sent him back in time with his memory of future events in tact. 

* * *

Chapter One  
  
Sammy sat in the high backed seat pretending to be asleep but she was actually going over the events of the past 72 hours in her head. Just 4 hours ago she had become Princess Samantha Belinimarani of Alpha Tokari and now she was on a ship headed for that system. She had been sold into marriage by her step mother, married off to a gorgeous Prince. While that part wasn't so bad she had recently learned that her new husband already had 6 wives. Why did he need another? How many more would he want? She didn't quite fancy being part of a harem. 

Sammy had always imagined being deeply in love with her husband on their wedding night. She didn't love the prince. She didn't even know him! The conversations they'd shared consisted of a mere 87 words. She didn't want to be here. Anywhere but here! Maybe in time she would accept her lot in life but today she felt trapped and her mind frantically sought escape. 

The familiar sound of her father's snoring made her feel at ease. Her father was unaware of the circumstances that led to her wedding. He had blessed her marriage to the prince and walked her down the aisle to 'give her away'. It was the first time since her mother died that she had seen him sincerely happy. She wouldn't argue the truth with him, not today. 

The cold harsh reality was that her step mother had spent her family into the poor house. This marriage would keep her father alive long enough for Sammy to come up with a plan to get him away from the viper. She didn't want to think what would have happened to her father if she had not agreed to this marriage. Once again her mind wondered off to plots of escape. Nothing was going to work. There was no clear path to freedom. No one was going to save her. 

The Prince's star cruiser tossed violently. Sammy's eyes flew open as several men materialized before her. The intruders had guns. This couldn't be a good thing. Her mind shifted and she began to allow for uncertainties in her escape plans for her and her father. 

The leader disappeared into the cockpit and slit the pilot's throat. He returned to the main cabin and leaned against the bulkhead. He wiped the blood stained knife on his pant leg and began picking his nails with the blade. Casually he asked, "Who would like to be next?" Occasionally he raised his head to scan the passengers for volunteers. When it appeared no one was going to volunteer he sheathed his knife and joined his men in front of Sammy for a chat. 

The passengers were silent. 

Besides her Prince, there were his servants, his parents, two of his favorite wives, a few children, his grandmother, the ship engineer, her servant and her father to choose from. Her step mother and two step brothers who would have made the perfect volunteers in her mind had stayed behind to spend the Prince's money no doubt. Who would be killed next and why? This was insanity! What did these psychopaths want? 

Sammy stood and took 2 cautious steps towards the leader whose back was currently to her. "What do you want?" She sounded much more confident than she felt. 

The man was a good 7 feet tall, with ridges on his forehead and pointy elf-like ears. She had never seen his species before. He looked casually over his shoulder at her. 

"You have something we need and I am here to take it." He reached for a small device and began pointing it at the passengers in the cabin. He was scanning them for something? These were no two-bit pirates. They were men in military dress and utterly ruthless. They wanted something but what was it? 

She reached up and removed the jeweled tiara from her head and handed it to him. He laughed and tossed the head piece to his second in command then turned back to her. She was going to be the last scanned. Sammy felt a twinge of fear as he stepped closer to her and took another reading. The lecherous grin that followed made her feel sick to her stomach. He bent and whispered in her ear. "We are here for you my darling." 

"Shit!" Was all she could muster as she stumbled backward trying to put some distance between them. Without taking a step he reached out a long arm and circled her waist. He pulled her back and off her feet to his chest as if she were a small child. His well muscled arm was squeezing the air from her lungs. He flipped open a communicator with his free hand and spoke harshly. "Two to beam back. Now!" 

Swirling lights engulfed her and soon she was materializing on board another ship. As she was disappearing she heard pandemonium break out on the prince's ship and her father yell for her. He was silenced mid-sentence but was it the transporter losing contact with that ship or had he been hurt? Her heart beat faster as her fears for her father's safety escalated. He was her only living blood relative. She loved him dearly. She couldn't lose him. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Sammy woke up on a cot in a cell aboard her captor's ship. She rubbed the back of her head carefully. How long had she been out? She swung her legs over the side and leaned back against the wall. She was still wearing her wedding dress. Still clueless as to what these men wanted and why she had been abducted. If they wanted money or valuables they could have just looted the ship and been on their way. Maybe they had. She didn't remember the other 2 men returning with them. What had happened to her father? Was he OK? She would do anything to protect him, to keep him safe. 

She looked up as the leader walked into the room just outside her cell. The force field dropped and he stepped in. As he walked across the cell he tapped his thigh with a rolled up parchment. When he reached the cot where she was sitting he turned and sat down uncomfortably near to her. She hugged her knees to her chest and glared at him. 

"What have you done with the people on my ship?" She felt her voice quiver. 

"Nothing, yet." It sounded like a threat so she ignored it. 

"Why am I here?" She felt anger welling up inside of her. 

"I need you to do something for me", was his only response.  
  
Sammy was shocked. He seemed almost cordial. What could she possibly do for this man besides the obvious? She was a first rate hacker from Saphous Beta but she was far from the best. She had no money, no possessions, nothing of any worth to such a man. 

Her train of thought screeched to a halt. What was she thinking? She was recently married to one of the wealthiest men in the quadrant! Well that scenario didn't make any sense. If they wanted to kidnap someone for a hefty ransom they would have taken the prince, his parents, grandmother, children or even the engineer but not her. 

The only person who would actually pay a king's ransom for her was her father and he was most likely broke again. What did this man want from her? Did he know that she barely knew the prince? Should she tell him? What would he do when he found out that she was worthless to him? She prayed her father was alright. 

  
Her captor caught sight of her confusion. He threw back his head and howled like a wolf at the moon. She on the other hand didn't find this the least bit funny. This idiot finding humor in her irritation was making her frustration grow exponentially. "WHAT do you want from me?" She leapt from the cot and glared down at him. "What could I possibly have that you want or need?" 

The man interlocked his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the cell wall. Damn he was smug! "My name is Roman and I did not say I wanted anything FROM you. I need you to do something FOR me. It's as simple as that. You do this one thing for me and I will release your ship."

Sammy's mood lightened. "Is everyone OK?"

"Yes for the time being. I'm sure they eagerly await your response to my question." He was getting impatient with her. She was a hellion, a real pain in the ass. Maybe he should wait for another ship. Controlling her was going to prove difficult.

Sammy still couldn't imagine what this man wanted from her. "What do you want me to do FOR you?" 

"Ah, so you agree then?" She wanted to wipe that pompous smile off his face with the palm of her hand but restrained herself for once. 

The thought of one of these thugs laying a hand on her father was nauseating. "What do you want me to do?" She repeated with a complete lack of emotion. 

"Alright, have it your way." He sat forward to look more directly into her face. "I simply want you to deliver a message for me. That is all. We will go over the details before you are dispatched." He stood abruptly and handed her the rolled up parchment.

"Why do you need me for this?" Sammy was incredulous. "Why don't you just do it yourself?" Her fingers skimmed over the blood red seal closure. 

Roman was silent for a moment. "Because I am not human and you are." 

"What does that have to do with this?" Sammy was confused. 

"Your ship was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't blame yourself." He almost sounded apologetic. 

Roman felt pity for the woman but she would get him what he wanted or die. "We are Romulan. We cannot beam onto this man's ship without being detected. Our underground intelligence officers have informed us that their sensors ignore Reman and Human life forms. Since there are currently no off-world Remans who would perform this task we needed a Human." 

"What is a RE-man?" Sammy was curious. She had never heard of the RE-man race before. "What is this parchment for?" This was all so bizarre and she had many more questions. 

Roman was fed up with her badgering. "I will tell you what you need to know WHEN you need to know it. You will do as I say or your family will die. Do you understand me?" 

His icy reply silenced her. Sammy nodded her understanding. She would be a delivery service if it would save her father's life. She wouldn't be the instrument of his death. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Roman's plan was simple. She would materialize on board another space craft. She would then find the captain, a bald human. When she found him all she had to do was hand him the parchment. The plan was specific that she only hand him the document. That was all she had to do. It didn't seem like a dangerous mission at the time. It seemed easy enough. She wanted to get this over with so she could return to her father and plans of escape from her latest prison, marriage. 

She stood nervously on the transporter pad and slid the scroll into a small beaded bag which hung low on her side. She heard the command then the swirling lights engulfed her once again. This transport felt odd and unusually long. She materialized in a very dark hallway. Instinctively she felt for something solid to catch her balance until her sight returned. It was very dark for an inhabited vessel. 

As her vision adjusted she removed the scanner from the bag at her hip and clicked it on. The luminescent buttons spread an eerie blue glow about her as she walked through the entryway of a large room. At the other end of the room was a staircase with a beautiful window at the top which displayed a blanket of moving stars. She stopped and closed her eyes to steady herself again. She'd never get used to the lights whizzing by. They gave her vertigo. The room was empty. 

She turned and was heading for the door when she heard it. She froze. Was that a noise? Afraid to look but knowing she must, she slowly turned her head over her right shoulder. A very tall man emerged from the pitch black. She squinted. Nope! He was definitely NOT human, not with those fangs. He held a gun and it was pointed directly at her. No one said anything about guns. Figures! She was NOT having a good week! 

Sammy picked up her skirts and ran from the room. She heard several gruff commands then a bolt of green flew past her head. She ducked but kept moving as more gunfire shot past her. A bolt knocked the scanner from her hand. She left it where it fell and picked up speed. The foot falls of at least half a dozen men pounded after her. She passed several groups of people yet they barely appeared to notice her as she sped by.   


None of the doors in the hallways she traveled would open. She frantically searched for escape. There was none. Her feet hurt. These shoes were not made for a quick getaway. The formfitting dress that pooled around her ankles wasn't the best thing for her long strides either. Still she hiked it up a little higher and pushed her legs faster. What was she going to do? She was running out of hope, room and options. Not to mention the soldiers seemed to be gaining on her.

She rounded another nondescript corner. The maze of corridors was beginning to disorient her. She was getting lost. She'd never be able to find their transporter room now. A man stood outside an open doorway reading a panel on the wall. Instinctively she slowed down and brushed her velvet skirt back into place. She moved quickly towards him trying her best not to look suspicious. How could she not thou? She almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of her dilemma. 

The man turned when she was nearly upon him. The look on his face betrayed his complete surprise at seeing her there. She grabbed his lapels and spun him as hard as she could. The force slammed her between him and the wall next to the doorway. She fought to catch her breath. Her hands reached up to his shoulders and she pulled herself up on tip-toe to reach his level. 

"Please help me." She whispered into his ear. "I think they mean to kill me." 

Before the slip of a woman had grabbed him he had pulled his dagger from its sheath. His right hand gripped it tightly and he fought the urge to gut her. Why hadn't he? Why did he stop himself? He supposed something about her intrigued him. His eyes roamed her face freely. She was human or the sensors would have alerted them. What was she doing on the Scimitar? How did she get here? He would play along to see what she wanted. He held the upper hand. If she threatened him in any way he would cut her heart out. He let her pull herself to his ear. He liked the feel of the weight on his shoulders. When he heard her plea for help he felt something. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt something tug at his insides.  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Sammy's hands slid up to either side of the man's face. Her thumbs rested softly on his cheeks. Gently she pushed his head back to search his deep blue eyes. Was that curiosity she saw? Well whatever it was it wasn't rejection. She knew the soldiers were almost upon them. She was frantic. Instinct took over. Her fingers slid to the back of his smooth head and pulled his lips to hers. She surprised herself with her boldness and the shock of him reciprocating the kiss made her light headed. 

The kiss radiated thru her body like electricity. She tingled from head to toe. His lips spread across hers like a wildfire, hot and unforgiving. His passion was all consuming. When his tongue traced along her bottom lip seeking acceptance her lips eagerly parted and the kiss took on a life of its own. Her heart beat madly in her chest. She was losing control. 

Shinzon actually felt weak in the knees. His left hand lifted to the wall above her shoulder as he steadied himself and leaned into the kiss. This was somehow more than he had imagined it would be. He wasn't going to be the one to stop. A hunger was devouring him from within. His right arm still holding the dagger slipped behind her and pulled her arched body against his. This brief physical contact catapulted his body into a state of unparalleled awareness. He pressed her back against the wall. His need was escalating and he felt confident hers was too. 

His Reman uniform was becoming increasingly restrictive. His thoughts roamed to the old ways. He wanted more. He was losing control. Thoughts of taking her right there up against the wall filled his mind. How easy would it be to rip the dress from her? Anther idea crossed his mind. He could drag her into his room kicking and screaming if need be. His quarters would provide him with the privacy needed to enjoy all she had to offer at his leisure. He imagined he'd enjoy taking what he needed from her if she did not give it freely. He would get what he wanted from her or kill her. It was his choice. 

He heard the foot falls before she did. He removed his left hand from the wall above her and held it out to his side, an unspoken command to STOP. His soldiers skidded to a halt at the end of the hallway. The Viceroy pushed his way to the front of the pack, knocking several men aside in the process. His face was calm. He saw the Praetor and female intruder in a distasteful embrace. 

Shinzon eyed the Viceroy without removing his lips from his delectable treat. His second in command gave him a disapproving look but turned and strode off with the soldiers. He replaced his left hand on the wall above the human female. The kiss deepened as his focus returned to more primal urges. He needed to feel more, to know more. His left arm lowered and he gently brushed a long blond tendril from her cheek while he contemplated his next move. Her skin was warm. Her hair was soft. Her lips begged him for more. His heart beat wildly against his rib cage. He felt light headed. 

Sammy heard the men leave. It had been several minutes. She was sure they had gone but she hadn't been compelled to break the embrace. With determined focus her senses were slowly returning. When he had pressed her back against the wall she felt something; something cold and hard against her bare flesh. Had it been the wall? No such luck, it had just moved. Oh god, he had a weapon. What was he playing at? Was he going to kill her or hand her over to those monsters? She couldn't let either happen! She must complete her task or her father would be killed. 

He felt her body stiffen and her lips stopped moving with his. He pulled back and looked down into her eyes. What was that? Was it fear? No it was terror. What had he done? He only wanted to show her how he felt and he wasn't feeling particularly malevolent at the moment. In fact he felt naturally drawn to her. He didn't want to harm her, yet. He wanted to experience more pleasure. He wanted to experience her. Why was she looking at him like that? 

He bent and whispered in her ear. "Do not fear me." 

She tried to push him away but he didn't budge. She felt panic rising from deep within her and it was coming on like a freight train. She looked franticly in both directions. The corridor was empty. No one was going to rescue her. His proximity suddenly felt suffocating. She couldn't escape. 

"I will not harm you." He was calm, maybe too calm as he caught her chin in a vise-like grip and looked into her eyes. 

She wasn't calm ... she was trapped like a wild animal ... she was terrified ... she had to complete her mission. Her focus jumped from thought to thought. She couldn't think strait. There was no way out. She and her father were going to die today.   



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Shinzon held her gaze with his as he searched her eyes for an answer. 

"I will not harm you. You have no reason to fear me." His voice became fluid and sweet like honey. It flowed over her and she liked the feel of it. Liking it scared her even more. She tried to push him away again but it was useless. She was not strong enough to break his hold on her.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I only want to deliver your captain a message." She was trembling and he was completely powerless to stop it. What could he say to relax her? How could he get that kiss back? All he wanted was more physical contact. He didn't care about any message. Frustration grew inside him and he was at a loss for manipulative words. There was silence as he searched her eyes. He saw only fear. 

He released her chin in defeat. The tension broke. His left fist hit the wall above her head so hard that she jumped and let out a scream. 

"I am NOT going to hurt you!" He yelled point blank into her face. He immediately regretted his hot headedness. She squeezed her eyes shut and her entire body stiffened with renewed fear. He was making the matter worse. He cursed the fact that he knew so little about human women. Reman women had never appealed to him. Romulan women disgusted him. This human, in the short time he had spent with her had lit a fire he intended to extinguish. 

A tear traced its way down her cheek. Again he felt something. The thumb of his left hand softly brushed it away. She flinched when he touched her. Just as he feared! He had imagined that she found him repulsive. This reaction to his touch validated his belief. He took a step back. "Damn it. You have a message for me? Just hand it over and you may leave." Had he given up? 

She opened her eyes slowly and searched his in disbelief. "Are you the captain of this vessel?" She asked innocently. 

She was the sweetest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes shone a brilliant green through the tears that welled within them. He smiled a genuine smile. "Yes I am. Why do you think the soldiers haven't killed you yet?" 

"Well, because you want that job for yourself?" She was uneasy in his presence and not sure if it was because she feared him or wanted him to kiss her again. 

  
Shinzon burst into laughter. Something neither of them expected. It felt good to him. He held up his left hand in mock defeat while placing his dagger back into its sheath. "If I wanted you dead woman, you would be dead. Give me what you are here to give me and then you are free to leave." As the words passed his lips he doubted his own sincerity. He wasn't going to be able to let her leave. He wanted her. His passion was not subsiding in fact it was growing. It was interesting the effect the prospect of freedom had on her. If letting her believe she would be free to leave would calm her then he would let her believe it. He took another step back out of her personal space but remained within arm's reach. 

His eyes were cold and malevolent. They spoke volumes of what he'd done and what he was capable of doing. Beneath the mask he wore for others she felt there was a great sadness. She wanted to help him but didn't know how. In the few moments she had spent in his presence she felt connected to him. On the other hand, she felt he could just as easily have killed her as kiss her. She had to get away from him. He was trouble with a capital T! 

Feeling that she was in no immediate danger and needing to be free of him, she pulled the parchment from the purse at her side. Her mission was almost over. Her father would soon be safe. She held out the scroll to the man standing before her. The instant the scroll touched his palm colored lights enveloped them and they were both transported back to her captor's ship.   



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

Sammy woke up on the cold hard floor of the holding cell with a dagger to her throat and one helluva killer headache.

Shinzon was squatting beside her. "Where am I? What do you want?" He held the blade steady waiting for her reply.

"I don't know ... AND ... Nothing but to get away from you." The knife didn't move. 

"Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Shinzon was furious but remained calm and deliberate. 

"No but you obviously can or we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" The level of sarcasm she was inflicting on this man scared her. He was not to be trifled with yet she felt compelled to push the envelope. She bit her bottom lip shut to stifle another verbal onslaught. She took in a slow deep calming breath through her nose and tentatively released her captive lip. "If you release me I will tell you what I know."

"You will tell me what you know or die." His voice was void of emotion. Cold. Calculating. He held a lethal weapon. It dawned on her that he probably had the conviction to use it. He was the one in control here. She willed herself to shut up.

The blade withdrew to a more comfortable distance but was not sheathed. "Look, I know little more than you do." She made a feeble attempt to slide away from him. The blade threatened to take her right ear off if she backed up another inch. She stared up into eyes that mocked her. There was no escape. They were both prisoners of the Romulans. Resigned that she was stuck for the moment she picked up where she left off. "Less then 24 hours ago my ship was boarded and I was abducted by the captain of this vessel. He left two armed guards behind and everyone else became hostages. I was told that if I handed you the scroll my ship would be released. I only wanted the passengers to be safe." She tore her gaze from his. This was truly turning out to be the worst week of her life. 

Sammy felt completely drained. She lay still letting the chill from the floor course thru her. It was over. Would she care if he took her life at this point? She had nothing to go back to. A loveless marriage to a man with six wives, oh wait, he had seven now. A life of unhappiness with someone she didn't know in a place she'd never been. She had completed her job for these Romulans so her father would be safe. That was all that mattered to her. She closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. 

He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly with renewed frustration. She was obviously telling the truth at least as best she knew it. Something wasn't right thou. If what she said was true, then why was she in the cell with him and not on her ship being released? Something was wrong, very wrong. He pushed back off his knees and returned to the cot to think. 

The wall he leaned against was solid. In a fury he had tried it's sturdiness with his fist before she had come to. The pain that throbbed across his knuckles was a dull reminder that he needed to stay calm. He bent his right knee and placed his boot heel on the edge of the cot. His right arm rested casually on his knee and the dagger hung menacingly between his legs. He stared down at the woman lying motionless on the floor. He knew he posed a threat to her and he secretly liked it. His eyes covertly took in every inch of her as he thought back on the events that led to his abduction. 

Sammy slowly sat up, wiped away the errant tear and gently touched the back of her neck. She checked her hand. No blood, just a nice sized bump. He hadn't really harmed her; yet. She stood and walked to the other side of the room to get away from him. He was an intimidating figure that was for sure. She leaned a palm against the window then laid her forehead against the back of her hand. Space beyond the window was speckled with points of light. The prince's yacht was not in sight. It was probably on the other side of the ship or long gone by now. Why hadn't she been returned to her father? She stole a glance at the captain over her shoulder. He was a quiet man. There were so many unanswered questions when it came to him. She turned back to the stars glistening beyond the window. 

"What are we going to do?" She whispered. It was more of an afterthought to her ponderings than anything else. She watched as a star shot across the sky and made a wish. . 

The man barely heard her but he looked up. "What did you say?" 

He seemed irritated. She wanted to ignore him. "WHAT did you say?" He was insitant, she'd give him that. She turned to face him.

His temper frightened her. What had she done but ask a simple question, a question he wasn't even meant to hear. "I um I asked what are we going to do now?" 

He saw fear in her eyes which rekindled his anger. He wasn't going to hurt her even thou he believed he could justify it. She had placed him in this situation. Because of her he was being held prisoner for a reason yet to be discovered. He had given the events of this day much thought and it was solely her fault he was in this predicament. But he had to admit, there was something about her, something that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. For the first time in his adult life he was not sure what his next move was going to be other than to get as far away from her as possible. 

He wanted to get back to Remus where he was in control, where people feared him for good reason. Here his emotions seemed to be worn on his sleeve for all to see. He felt weak and was having great difficulty controlling himself in her presence. Why didn't she believe him? If he wanted to hurt her she would be hurt damn it. 

He stood and crossed the cell in several long strides. She felt his breath on her forehead and slowly tilted her head up to meet his angry gaze. "WE are going to do nothing. I plan on getting out of here as quickly as possible. I am needed on Remus." He sounded amazingly confident.

"You would leave me here?" Her heart sank. She knew she deserved nothing from this man yet she was still a little surprised at his callousness. Afterall they were in the same boat. Absently she wondered if his week was as bad as hers had been. She shrugged off the thought, probably not. 

Before Shinzon could respond to her Roman burst through the outer door and walked to the force field which separated him from his prisoners. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

Shinzon looked over his shoulder at the Romulan. "This is the 'man' who abducted you?" He returned his gaze briefly to Sammy then back to the Romulan and waited patiently for her reply. His left eyebrow lifted and an uneasy smile spread across his face. He should have expected this. 

"Yes." It was barely a whisper yet she saw him flinch as her breath passed gently along his cheek. The air was thick with tension. There was something in his expression when he looked back at her just now, was it recognition? Disgust? It was just a glimmer of emotion that she couldn't quite grasp. Did he know this man? 

Sammy stared past Shinzon searching for a means of escape. How was she going to get herself out of this alive? Would she need to ally herself with one of them? Who was worse, she thought to herself ... the Romulan or the human captain? If the time came and she was forced, would she be able to make a decision between the lesser of two evils? 

The Romulan: He had been cordial. He had not held a dagger to her throat. She touched her neck at the thought of the cold steel. He seemed to feel that this captain posed some kind of a threat. He had kidnapped her and threatened her father. He was holding her captive against her will even thou she had completed her side of their bargain. He was guilty of lying, kidnapping and who knew what else. Alright, she had to admit it, he was a bad man. 

The Captain: He was disturbingly quiet. He had held his dagger to her throat yet she was still alive. He had kissed her so soundly that the mere thought of it made her heart skip a beat and in return she kidnapped him. Well this wasn't going to get her a second date with the man that was for sure. She laughed to herself. His demeanor and voice belied a much more commanding presence which he kept well guarded. He was an arrogant self-serving bastard yet he had displayed a modicum of compassion and respect. She supposed HE, no matter how vile, was innocent until proven guilty for the moment. 

If things went awry who would she choose; the man with the disruptor or the man with the dagger? 

Shinzon spun and with an air of dignity walked slowly to the force field. Inches from it he stopped, clasped his hands behind his back, held his head high and asked pointedly, "What do you want from us?" 

Roman laughed and looked lecherously past Shinzon to Sammy. "Nothing from the woman, thou I wager she'll bring a fair price at the slaver's market, but you?" His eyes returned to the captain. "You are our bargaining chip. Our ace in the hole." 

Shinzon restrained himself. He wanted to wipe the smugness off the traitor's face. He would not be used as a pawn by some rogue Romulan privateer. "We will not bargain with the likes of you." He turned and strode back to the cot to sit down. 

"Oh they will bargain for you or you will be returned to them one piece at a time." Sammy's head snapped to attention. Had she heard that correctly? The Romulan gave her a curt bow then spun on his heels and made to leave the outer chamber. 

Sammy yelled after him. "My ship? Did you keep your word? Was it released?" She took a page from the captain's book and cautiously approached the force field. Roman continued walking. Was her father alright? Damn it! She needed to know!

Roman spoke as he left the room. "They were released the second you returned with the Praetor." His answer was cold but she didn't care as long as she was assured that her father was alive and well. 

Sammy let out an audible sigh of relief as she watched the door close behind her captor. When she turned back to the captain she saw emotion in his eyes again. It was becoming clear that he hid his emotions well. Since they were gone in an instant she was not sure if it was pain, pity or what. She had the urge to reach out to him, thou whether to smack him or hug him she was not sure. Instead she shook her head to clear the confusion and went back to the window to contemplate their escape. When had it become "their escape" she wondered. 

Her fingers idly traced along the bottom of the cool window. The ship shook and she watched as the stars began to streak by. Her legs felt heavy as she turned towards the cot. The warp-induced vertigo was messing with her sense of balance. She needed to sit and think. Her father was safe. Now she could do what she did best; get out of tight situations alive and well.

She teetered but managed to get to the cot without crumbling to the floor. She would either be rescued or escape on her own. She felt better knowing her father was safe. The Romulan and his crew would pay for this trechery, she would see to it. She would be OK. She kept telling herself that. They would be OK.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Shinzon sat staring strait ahead, focused on an imaginary point on the wall across from him. He tried not to think about what would happen to this human female if he left her in the hands of these Romulan traitors. It was her fault he was in this mess. She had gotten him into this and he'd be damned if he'd risk his life by adding her to his escape plans. She would surely get them both killed. 

Foolish girl. Did she really believe her ship had been set free? From the way she behaved someone very special was on board that ship. Who was it, a husband, or maybe a lover? He shook the thought from his head. He didn't care as long as he was rid of her. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" The Captain pointed the dagger at her dress. 

Sammy smiled meekly. She sat a comfortable distance from him on the cot and stared at the floor in front of her. When she was nervous she had a habit of talking too much. In fact she down right rambled. This situation was no exception. She didn't feel she could stop herself even if she wanted to so she relaxed and let nature take its course.

"This is my wedding dress. I was on my way to Alpha Tokari with my new husband, the Prince, for our wedding night." Her eyes took in the torn dress. It had been a beautiful present from the Queen. She smoothed the skirt along her thigh. "The hunter green represents the prince's clan. I would have preferred white." This last revelation was but a whispered thought, a childish fantasy. 

Shinzon glanced over at her. His eyes skimmed the length of her without her knowledge. "The green suits you." His eyes flitted back to the imaginary spot on the wall across from him and he tried to focus on his escape plan. He was finding it increasingly difficult to chase her from his mind. She was married. This explained who was on that ship, who had been used to leverage her into the pirate's plans. He imagined she was desperate to return to her husband and their honeymoon. 

His comment made her feel warm and a blush crept slowly up her neck. "Thank you. Well where was I? Oh, yes, we were then ambushed by these Romulans before we were even 2 hours out of space dock and I was coerced into delivering their message to you." She wasn't ready to divulge more about the wedding. She felt humiliated by the circumstances and didn't want to experience this man's pity or worse yet his ridicule. "I swear I had no idea this would happen. I thought it was a message. That is all." 

"I believe you. You have no reason to lie. After all you are about to be sold to the highest bidder." He knew he shouldn't have said it but he just couldn't help himself. He was certain he let it slip due to the realization of who his captors were. If he had been a little more honest with himself he would've acknowledged the pang of jealousy he felt when he heard that she was married to another man. No matter if it was her choice or not she had gotten him in this mess so he justified inflicting this latest barb and shook off the accompanying guilt. 

"No!" She continued in a controlled voice. "They will come for me." 

Shinzon gave it a thought. He closed his eyes and pictured her at the altar mere hours earlier. His hand ached to drop the dagger and replace her hand with his on her thigh. He felt a heat course through him and looked away from her. If she were his, he would let nothing stop him from getting her back. She was probably correct. There was a furious love-struck husband out there preparing to mount an assault on the ship. Did he have time to wait it out? He thought not. He forced his mind to return to plans of escape. 

Sammy wasn't sure of anything anymore. She felt a rise of panic again, a sense of doom. She turned to the man sitting beside her and blurted out, "We need to escape. I sense danger. We need to get out of here and I don't think we can wait to be recued. We need to plan this together. I know I can help. At the very least I will not get in your way. At the first sign that I am slowing you down you can just leave me." 

Shinzon let out a forced laugh. "Help?! Don't you feel you've been enough help?" His voice was crisp as he got strait to the point. "How can you help me?" 

This sounded like a step in the right direction. He would think about planning a joint escape. "I have seen a bit of the ship. It's the size of a small star cruiser with warp capabilities. Three men transported to my ship. All were Romulan. There was at least one more back here working the transporter. I didn't see any others." She hoped her enthusiasm would sway him to help her. She didn't think she could do this alone or at odds with him. 

"Thank you." Shinzon did not take his eyes off of the wall ahead of him. "It's a ship meant to travel long distances. There's probably a shuttle craft or escape pod on board then." His main problem was getting out of the cell and he knew that would be impossible. No Romulan was going to let him out. They had transported them directly into it. It was obvious they feared him. 

Sammy gave him a grim smile. She knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of the cell. Then the plan came to her. First a brief taste, then the entire thing flooded into her mind. She shifted on the cot. The movement caught his attention and he looked down to catch her beaming up at him. "You haven't really answered me. If I get us out of this cell will you please help me escape?" She felt safer with him and sure that she would be able to find her father once they were free. 

Shinzon's look of surprise made her giggle. 

"IF you can pull that off, I will take you with me." He knew she wouldn't be able to do it but he also knew he was serious about taking her with him. He had even thought about taking her against her will but this was much more preferable. He didn't want to see her sold to slavers when she could be his for free. 

"Do you trust me?" Sammy needed his trust. Shinzon thought for a moment then slowly nodded.   



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

Grasping the dagger tightly Sammy slit a large gash across her left palm before he could stop her. The blade fell noisily to the floor. She had underestimated the pain involved with slicing open one's palm. The heel of her right hand brushed away tears that threatened to well up. 

What was wrong with this girl? Shinzon was shocked at her bravado and a little confused. Where was she going with this self-mutilation? From the look on her face she obviously hadn't counted on it hurting as much as it had. Instinctively he made to catch her but she recovered quickly and pointed to the dagger with a trembling finger.   
  
When he had the blood-covered blade in his hand he looked up questioningly at her. Her pale face reflected her pain. She shooed him to a dark corner beside the door and without warning began screaming. It was an ear piercing death cry that made him involuntarily flinch. Sammy knew that if this didn't work they wouldn't have another chance at escape. She coaxed blood from the wound and soon it was flowing freely. She bit her bottom lip and raised the bloody hand to her chest. The liquid felt warm and sticky as she bathed herself in blood. Tentatively she released her lip and went back to screaming. 

Next she fell to the ground and she did it so convincingly that Shinzon nearly bolted to her side.

When she heard him move she turned her head and winked up at him. He stopped and retreated silently into the shadows.   
  
Roman walked into the outer chamber with a look of mild annoyance on his face. This woman was becoming a nuisance and any idea he might have entertained of keeping her for himself had now completely fled his thoughts. 

When he saw her lifeless bloody corpse lying on the cell floor he lowered the force field without thinking and went to her side. He knelt beside the still woman and reached his long fingers out to her jugular to feel for a pulse. 

The attack was quick and instantly lethal. Roman's full weight dropped on top of Sammy knocking the air from her lungs. She felt his blood mingling with hers and panicked. She desperately tried to move but couldn't. The man's enormous girth had her pinned. She struggled to free an arm. When the massive man was finally kicked off of her she rolled to her side and gasped for air like a fish out of water. Her head ached and she was seeing stars but she could breathe again. That was a good thing. Her burning lungs sucked in the acrid air and she began to cough uncontrollably.   
  
Shinzon raised a questioning eyebrow and held out his hand. She took it and was swiftly brought to her feet. Just outside the cell was a computer station. He handed her Roman's gun and went to the console. 

"Watch the door." He commanded. 

She walked to the doorway and poked her head out. The coast was currently clear.  
  
He brought up the schematics of the ship and effortlessly found the shuttle bay. Within seconds the sensors were fooled into believing the corridors were empty. He smiled as he went over his shrewd plan in his head. They would walk out of there unseen and be gone before the fools even knew what was happening. A recent Captain's Log entry caught his eye. Maybe this would hold a clue as to what these pirates were up to or be helpful in their escape. He played it. 

Red-hot anger coursed through his veins. He closed his eyes and took a moment to re-mask his emotions. His eyes, cold and unfeeling, returned to the screen. This woman's husband would not be rescuing her. No one from that ship would be coming. The log indicated that the moment she returned with him, her ship was "released". It was blown to kingdom come. He stopped the video playback and attempted to clear his thoughts once again. 

There was no time to dwell on it. He pushed the scene from his mind and his focus returned to their escape. 

Without thinking he picked up his dagger and placed it back in its sheath. 

Sammy handed over the gun as he approached her at the doorway. His face was void of emotion and she wasn't sure why but it scared her. After looking both ways down the corridor he grabbed her right wrist in an iron grip and sprinted down the hall to the launch bay. 

Damn these Romulan bastards! He was not going to leave without exacting some sort revenge. Revenge would make the feeling in the pit of his stomach go away. He was sure of it. 

They arrived at the shuttle bay without any problems or resistance. Once inside the shuttle it was a different story. It seemed his day was not going to get any better. In order to open the bay doors someone was going to have to stay behind. 

Sammy stared unblinkingly at the shuttle's display. How could this be happening? They were so close. They didn't deserve this. They were almost free. "I'll do it" she sighed. She turned and headed for the computer screens beyond the bay's inner force field.

His escape would be a hollow victory if he left her behind. He knew he wasn't going to leave without her but he didn't want to stay behind and watch her fly off without him either. His frustration with the situation was coming to a head. There was an inner turmoil, a virtual fight of good VS evil and he just didn't want to deal with it right now. He should think first and foremost about himself but no one was coming to rescue her. Once the crew found out that their captain had been killed she would be the next to die or she would indeed be sold to the highest bidder. There would be no second escape attempt for her. On the other hand his time was short. If he didn't get a complete Picard transfusion he was going to die anyway. He heaved a heavy sigh of resignation and headed after her. 

"I'll do it." Did he say that? He couldn't believe his own ears and neither could Sammy.

When she stopped to look back at him in amazement he stomped past her and went strait for the first computer screen. He entered the key codes necessary to bring it on line and began searching for the routine to open the outer doors. All was not lost yet. There was still hope. He struggled to believe that.   
  
Sammy saw the determined look on his face and knew she wouldn't be able to sway his decision. He masked what he was feeling rather well but she felt something besides their escape was going through his mind. Approaching him now she imagined that it was probably the fact that he didn't want to be the one to remain behind. He just didn't seem the selfless sort. She wandered cautiously closer. 

He grunted something at the screen. She cocked her head in curiosity. 

Was he adequately hiding his mixture of emotions? He hoped so. 

"Go back to the shuttle and start the count down, now!" He was down right snapping at her now. Bastard! 

She looked a bit affronted when he had just briefly caught a glimpse of her advancing up behind him. 

"Damn it!" A sudden awful realization hit him hard.

"What" was her automatic reply.

"Nothing! Are you IN the shuttle yet?" His unbridled sarcasm was being unleashed.  
  
The bay doors were not going to open without the captain's code; a code that was a complex logarithm if he knew his Romulan captors; a code that wouldn't be broken in the next few months let alone moments. There had to be a way. Escape was as close as the other side of those blasted bay doors. He was not going to die today. His mind raced. There had to be a way to escape and if at all possible, together. He slammed his fist down on the display in uncontrolled rage. To his horror the Captain's last log entry and it's accompanying video began to playback. 

"What's wrong?" Sammy had not returned to the shuttle. She wasn't going to let this man tell her what to do. She wasn't his minion. He wasn't looking at her. He was frantically pressing keys and ignoring her query. She could see that his mind was working. His fingers were now flying across the display. Silently she stepped behind him to get a look at the monitor. He was trying to hide something from her. 

The inner launch bay doors opened and it began to rain gunfire around them. She couldn't move. Her feet felt planted as if she were wearing cement shoes. The pit of her stomach had plummeted to her knees. Her heart was torn in two. She was utterly speechless and beginning to feel light headed. 

Shinzon entered the last keystroke and smashed the display with the disrupter. Anal Romulan bastards! When he turned to head back to the shuttle he nearly collided with a stunned Sammy. She stood there frozen in shock. There was no time to think, he threw her over his shoulder and ran for his life.


End file.
